


They Don't Give Out Trophies For This

by ALC_Punk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther liked being the one in control. (this is pretty much PWP) Set pre-Miracle Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Give Out Trophies For This

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this sometime during the second week of MD airing in the states, and then the canon, er, well. 
> 
> I made the assumption that the two of them knew each other prior to the series, just because they seemed rather easy with each other.

Esther didn't particularly remember how it started, but the ground rules were simple. She was in charge. Vera did as she was told. It was a bit like running her own damned section, but with lots of sex, and the urge to take a whip to her underling.

Standing barefoot in front of her mirror, Esther admired the bustier Vera had laced her into earlier. Her breasts were raised, the lace tickling her nipples every time she breathed. Stockings were more comfortable than her standard-issue panty-hose, and Esther tweaked the garter on one, letting it snap back against her skin with a sharp sound. She hadn't bothered with anything flashy for her underwear--it wasn't going to stay on, anyway.

Making a face at herself, she moved away and grabbed her robe, swirling it around her shoulders. It wasn't practical, and it wasn't the best of patterns, but it had been cheap. Esther had liked that it was cheap, assuming no one would ever see it but her. Of course, now that wasn't so true.

The room wasn't empty, of course. Knowing that had made changing out of her work clothing slightly stimulating. Vera was standing in the middle, her shoes off, but her skirt and blouse still on.

Esther had ordered her to stay there nearly ten minutes ago. She spared a thought for Vera's feet, which were probably sore after her long day at the hospital. Next time, she'd have her kneel.

With an arrogance she was still learning, Esther walked slowly around Vera, reaching out to touch her intermittently--back, shoulder, fingers, a tug on her skirt. She stopped at her back. "I dream of this, sometimes," she murmured, fingers stroking against the skin of Vera's neck. She dug in her nails for an instant and felt Vera's flinch. "Still," Esther commanded, "Arms over your head."

Tugging the blouse up a little, she stroked her fingers over Vera's skin, pressing in against the taut muscles of her abdomen. A smile crossed Esther's face as she felt that moment when Vera let herself relax into it.

Sometimes, she just wanted to rip Vera's clothes off of her, shove her onto the couch, and finger her until she was writhing and begging for more. The edge wasn't quite so harsh, right now. And they'd discussed other ideas, anyway. So Esther took her time unbuttoning Vera's shirt while standing behind her. Uncovering more skin as she went, letting her nails scratch lightly in random patterns, until Vera hissed just a little.

"I love it when you're like this," Esther murmured, brushing her lips against the back of Vera's throat.

Pulling the shirt off, she folded it over the back of the nearby desk chair (there was a time and a place for ruining her partner's clothing, and now wasn't it). Quickening her pace, she unzipped the knee-length skirt and pulled it and the slip underneath down, bending to kiss the backs of Vera's knees through her hose.

"Step out," she ordered, one hand on Vera's ankle. With that accomplished, she pulled the hose down as well, balling it up and tossing it towards the chair as she straightened, the rest of Vera's clothing in one hand.

The skirt and slip were folded over the blouse and then Esther moved away, eyeing the small collection of toys they'd bought (Esther had been bright red with embarrassment the first time they'd gone shopping together). Her fingers settled on the riding crop, and she thwacked it against her other hand, testing the sting.

Esther sauntered around Vera, letting the crop flick out and snap against Vera's skin. She was careful to watch Vera's reactions--but found her own breathing quickening just a little at the way Vera's eyes were wide and dark. There was power in dominating the other woman--Vera was taller, even in bare feet, and Esther had always disliked being the shortest person in the room.

The sound echoed loud in her quiet apartment, and Esther wondered if her neighbors could hear. Not that it mattered. None of them knew she was CIA. Just another lonely office girl with her lesbian bondage fantasies, then.

"You can move again," Esther said into the silence.

Vera nodded and rolled her shoulders, tipping her head up and back, as though there were more tension to release.

"I think I want you bent over my desk now." Esther snapped the crop at Vera's back, and admired the red line in her skin that turned white as Vera moved away.

Vera bent forward, hands just barely touching the desk as she glanced over her shoulder. There was something almost taunting in her gaze.

Good. Esther moved quickly, coming up against Vera's back. Her fingers slid into the other woman's hair, and she yanked, pulling her head back as she shoved her knee against Vera's leg, causing it to buckle slightly. "I said bent over."

Vera swallowed, a sound that might have been a moan getting stuck in the movement as she lowered herself. Letting her fingers relax, Esther gave her enough movement so her head wasn't at an impossible angle, then stepped the side.

The crop slapped twice against Vera's underwear-covered ass. "Legs spread wider." She flicked again at one of Vera's thighs, then harder until her legs were spread to her own satisfaction.

Not releasing her hold on Vera's hair, she stood there for the moment, admiring the position she'd prodded the other woman into.

There were papers and notebooks on the desk, and Esther knew they had to be digging into Vera's stomach and chest, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm going to count to ten--if you make a sound, I'll go to twenty." Esther loosened her grasp and waited for the slight nod before she began.

Using a riding crop probably wasn't going to break skin, but she hoped Vera didn't have any long meetings during the next few days. Then again, Esther doubted that Vera would let her continue if she minded the discomfort. The sound of the crop, tugged at something deep in Esther's belly. She knew she was wet already, could feel the fierce ache that would eventually lead to one hell of an orgasm--fuck, just thinking about this during her day at work had made her more than a little damp.

Not the sort of thing one could take care of in the women's restroom, though. At least she didn't think she was quite that adventurous yet.

"Nine," she said, slowing her strokes, waiting to see if Vera wanted more.

Vera pulled in a breath, and Esther stopped moving. When the breath released, she slapped the crop down, catching Vera by surprise. She didn't make a sound, though.

"Not bad." Esther leaned down and kissed the small of Vera's back. "Ten."

She released her hold on Vera's hair and stepped behind her again, pressing up against her, almost grinding her into the desk. Her empty hand drifted down, fingers flicking against the fabric between Vera's legs. It was soaked, and she found a smirk gracing her lips.

The smugness in her voice was inescapable when she said, "Such a wet cunt. We should do something about that, shouldn't we." She tugged at the underwear, then pulled it to one side and pressed two fingers into Vera's cunt.

A shiver rippled through Vera's skin.

Esther finger-fucked her with harsh, quick movements. She could feel Vera responding, her hips rocking back, trying to twist just a little for even more stimulation. "I don't think I'll let you come yet." She snapped the crop against Vera's leg, and a sobbing moan escaped the other woman.

Stopping, Esther stepped away completely. She backed until she reached the couch, and pulled off her robe, tossing it towards the chair. It missed, and she almost laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop the sound. Before she could break the mood, she sat down on the edge of the couch, legs spread. Reaching down, she teased herself through the fabric of her underwear, moaning unashamedly at the quick sparks which shot through her. "Fuck," she gasped, "you make me feel so good, baby."

It would be hot to get herself off right now, to climax while Vera couldn't even see her--but Esther still wanted to be watched and not just heard.

"Come over here and kneel in front of me," she ordered, shifting so she could pull her underwear off. She kicked it to the side while Vera slowly moved over and sank down onto her knees, hands twitching a little. "You want to touch me, don't you. Want to eat me until you've made me beg?"

Vera licked her lips, head tilted defiantly. "Yes."

A chuckle escaped Esther. "That sounds lovely, but right now? You get to watch."

Being watched was something Esther had discovered she liked during the course of their relationship. Being watched by her kneeling girlfriend, who was all horny and hadn't been allowed to come yet, was even better. She teased her nipples quickly, then slapped one thigh with the crop, considering its shape before discarding the idea of using it as a dildo.

There were better things to use, not that she'd need them right now.

Esther brought one foot up, heel digging into the edge of the couch as she stroked two fingers into herself, thumb pressing into her clit. "Fuck," she moaned. Fuck had never been her favorite word until Vera saying it while going down on her had been what tipped her over the edge.

Having Vera watching her was like having someone touching her, fingers stroking over her skin, mouth gliding across her stomach--the thought made her shift, dropping the riding crop as she brought her other hand into play, pinching and tugging at her nipples, dragging her nails against the sensitive skin of her breasts and inner thighs.

She was so fucking close that the ringing of the phone didn't register at first.

The look on Vera's face pulled her back to reality, though. Surprise and annoyance weren't really turn-ons. The phone rang again, and Esther recognized it as Vera's cell. "Shit," she shifted, "Go answer it."

"Fuck," Vera muttered, crawling towards the purse she'd dropped when she arrived. She dug her phone out and snapped an annoyed "Hello," at the caller.

Esther didn't know what to do. She was pissed and horny, she'd been right on the edge of climaxing when the phone jarred her out of the fantasy. "Goddamn phones," she grumbled, trying to decide whether to continue. It had lost the appeal, though, with Vera turned away. Besides, if it was the hospital, she'd probably be leaving. That meant playtime was over.

There were times when having an emergency room doctor for a girlfriend sucked.

With a sigh, Vera snapped her phone closed. She looked over her shoulder at Esther. "I want to eat you so much, I can taste you."

"But work?" guessed Esther, fingering herself again, now she was being watched.

Vera swore, "Stop that."

"Make me." But the taunt didn't have any edge to it. The moment wasn't ruined, but Esther couldn't force Vera to stay--and it wouldn't be fair, either. "You should probably get dressed before going back in," she suggested, with amusement.

"You just wanna think about me naked under my scrubs," retorted Vera.

"Hell yes." Esther let her voice drop a little, smug again, "All wet and horny, hard nipples against the fabric of your shirt. Bet I'd get off just thinking about it."

Vera snorted, and got to work getting herself back into some sort of presentable shape.

"You're still hot like that," offered Esther as she let herself flop onto her side, legs still wide. She stroked herself slowly, mind drifting just a little. There wouldn't be time for Vera to come back tonight as they both had to work in the morning. It was disappointing, and enough to annoy her again, but she didn't voice the complaint.

"Thanks." Moving efficiently, Vera came over and leaned down, kissing her gently. "We'll have to pick this up another time."

"I'll fuck you until you're sore," Esther joked, then groaned as Vera's fingers slid against her, "I call--fuck--foul."

"You're pretty close, sweet-cheeks. You gonna come for me?"

Esther swore again, fingers tangling with Vera's, "Do you have time for this?"

"Not really. So hurry up."

"Fuck you."

Vera laughed, then kissed her again, her fingers tugging at Esther's head, pulling her neck back as she plundered her mouth.

A tangle of pleasure and annoyance sent Esther over the edge, her body pulsing around Vera's fingers. It wasn't unusual for the shoe to be on the other foot, but Esther had been looking forward to having it all her own way. "I'm counting to twenty next time," she said when she could speak again.

Sucking on her fingers to clean them, Vera rolled her eyes, "You don't have the stamina."

"Neither do you."

"We'll see."

With those words, Vera departed, leaving Esther sated and lazy. She stretched a little, then settled further into the couch cushions. Soon, the drying sweat would get annoying, and she'd want something more than a bustier and stockings to wear to bed. But until then, she'd enjoy the just fucked feeling.


End file.
